


双豹组小黄文pwp片段（持续更新）(金黑）（killchalla）

by berber



Category: Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: Erik killmonger/T'Challa - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berber/pseuds/berber





	双豹组小黄文pwp片段（持续更新）(金黑）（killchalla）

1

男人就站在他面前，身上还穿着那件若隐若现的白色长袍。透光长袍里笔直修长的腿轮廓吸引着Erik的目光。

“想看更多吗?”

男人右手将长袍往上攒，“看起来活像个要提裙摆才会走路的公主”Erik坐在床边，面无波澜，心里给T'Challa贴上了标签“娇气的贵族。”

但很快Erik的大脑就没空想那些了。T'Challa解放被袍子下摆宽度束缚的腿，将左脚踏上床垫。他的大腿和小腿折成了90º，将Erik困在了床和他之间。Erik侧过头，那细腻泛着哑光的啡色皮肤，结实而富有弹性的腿近在眼前，让人忍不住咬上去，留下淫靡的印记。

“好吧，或许给T'Challa的标签还要加上一个——该死的迷人精。”Erik在大脑彻底罢工前这样想着。

 

 

 

（小剧场）T Challa: 说我古板没魅力？看我怎样睡服你。


End file.
